Algo Inexplicable
by Tamayo T. Inverse
Summary: Hayate x Reinforce. Dos almas solitarias. Un encuentro predestinado en una noche de luna llena.


**ALGO INEXPLICABLE.**

**Por: Tamayo T. Inverse.

* * *

  
**

Un día más en este mundo...

No es diferente a los demás.

En realidad, parece una copia del mismo día en que nací.

¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Y lo que es peor, ¿para qué sigo aquí?

Lo sé, no debería hablar de este modo... lo veas como lo veas, la vida es un milagro.

Pero, si por lo menos tuviese una vida normal.

Si tan sólo pudiese ser como los demás niños de mi edad...

Los médicos me dicen que tengo suerte, pues sigo viva.

Aún así, estar casi todo el día en una cama,

rodeada de paredes tan blancas como el azúcar, más no son igual de dulces,

para mí, no es vivir.

Soledad.

No tengo una familia.

Ni amigos.

Nadie ni nada en absoluto.

Tan sólo médicos que hacen su trabajo.

¿Soy un reto para ellos?

En ocasiones creo que si.

"La chica de la habitación 32", así me llaman.

Tantos años aquí, para que nadie conozca mi nombre.

Aunque no me importa demasiado, estaría bien que me trataran por quien soy.

Ya no una enferma terminal.

Sino Hayate, Yagami Hayate.

* * *

Una noche más.

He recorrido el mundo en busca de almas a las cuales condenar.

No soy un malvado e insensible ser.

Tan sólo me limito a cumplir con mi deber.

Asignar un lugar a cada alma, cuyo nombre está en mi lista.

Ver como familiares, amigos y conocidos del condenado se deshacen en llanto.

Y observo.

Cada expresión, cada lágrima derramada por mi causa.

A veces llego a sentirme culpable, algo extraño en un ser como yo.

Pero, por increíble que parezca, yo también poseo sentimientos.

Un pergamino aquí, otro por allí.

Soy el repartidor de condenas.

El apuntador de los accidentes, pues no todas las condenas están designadas.

Me siento aterrorizada.

Sí, sí... otro aspecto increíble en mí.

¿Por qué aquel terror?

Acaso, ¿sería mejor llamarlo horror?

Los humanos si que están perdiendo su esencia...

Poco a poco.

Lentamente, sin percatarse de ello.

Muerte,

por conveniencia, por rencor, por... ningún motivo en especial.

La locura les invade, hasta llegar a un punto sin retorno.

Y continuo observando

No me está permitido intervenir.

De hecho, jamás he sentido la necesidad de hacerlo.

* * *

"Bonita mañana, ¿no te parece?"

Que frase tan típica.

Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero si lo hago no sería más que una absoluta mentira.

Guardo silencio.

Hoy es día de exámenes.

Carentes de sentido... pues mi destino ya está escrito.

Debería asumirlo de una buena vez.

He de morir.

Quizá hoy, quizá mañana.

Lo único seguro es que no pasaré de esta semana.

Y yo sin conocer el amor, vaya...

Me pregunto cómo será aquello.

Dicen que es algo que te llena el alma de júbilo,

pero que también hace daño, más aún si no es correspondido.

Soy humana, y a pesar de eso pienso que somos bastante raros, todos.

Contradictorios.

Ingenuos.

Crueles.

Desagradecidos.

Todo eso y más, sin percatarnos siquiera.

Sí, me incluyo también en ese grupo.

El hecho de estar enferma, de ser diferente, no me quita la realidad de ser una humana más.

Un grano de arena menos... dentro de poco.

Llega la noche.

Hoy es una de las pocas veces en las que llega pronto.

Y es curioso, por algún motivo le anhelaba.

Como el pez al agua.

Como el ave a la libertad de un cielo despejado.

Y me siento libre... extraña sensación.

Para variar, dicha sensación me dura poco.

Siento una presencia oscura, más no me atemoriza.

¿Es intranquilidad lo que siento?

Giro mi cabeza hacia lugares distintos, observando finalmente un sitio en particular.

Una sombra me permite que le analice.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Me mira en silencio.

Un pergamino se le ha caído de las manos.

Mi corazón late emocionado a medida que aquella sombra se muestra mejor.

La luna le ilumina...

Es preciosa.

Aquella sombra de blanca melena me ha dejado sin palabras.

Y sonrío.

Mis labios se curvan en señal de... ¿alegría?

¿Por qué me emociona tanto ver a esta desconocida?

* * *

Veo como la noche cae sobre la ciudad.

Una vez más me dispongo a continuar con mi deber.

Trabajar bajo la luz de la luna es realmente encantador.

Un privilegio asignado a mi persona, a este ser solitario y vagabundo.

Revisando mi lista, un nombre llama mi atención.

No sólo eso, también su edad.

"Es joven..."

¿Mi voz ha sonado compasiva?

No puedo creerlo, pues nunca me había pasado.

Miles de pequeños humanos han sido victimas de mis pergaminos.

Pero este sentimiento... ¿a qué se debe?

No me lo pienso demasiado, tan sólo me dirijo al lugar dónde se encuentra aquella persona.

Pero un palpitar extraño se apodera de mi propio corazón.

Suena curioso, parece irracional... pero la muerte también tiene de eso.

Un calor particular me invade al llegar a mi destino.

La habitación 32 de un hospital cualquiera.

No me había fijado en el nombre, pues estos lugares son de visita diaria para mí.

Sería una pérdida de tiempo, el intentar memorizarlos todos.

Pasé la puerta como si nada.

En mi forma "espiritual" no resulta complicado.

Y por primera vez, en aquella blanca habitación de hospital, me emocioné de verdad.

Puede sonar algo extraño, pero mi respiración se cortó sin más.

Un sonido embriagador.

La voz de aquella muchacha de cabellera castaña... es única.

Encantadora.

Dulce como ninguna.

Aquello hace que la condena designada para ella se deslice de mis manos.

Tocando el frío suelo, iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Al igual que sus ojos.

Tan brillantes.

Cual luceros en el firmamento.

Una contradicción más en mi eterna existencia.

Su sonrisa me estaba causando una muerte lenta y maravillosa.

Algo nunca visto.

Y ese detalle hace que me materialice, literal e inesperadamente.

Sé que me preguntó algo, pero decido callar...

Una necesidad me invade.

La necesidad de ser su mundo, su único motivo para vivir.

* * *

Su silencio no me molesta en absoluto.

Parece sorprendida, detalle que le hace aún más bella.

¿Es esto lo que llaman amor a primera vista?

No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea...

me encanta.

Le hago una señal para que se aproxime.

Quiero sentirla cerca de mí.

De algún modo, ella aparenta ser mi caballero de brillante armadura.

Mi heroína.

Mi salvadora.

Es ridículo, pero me siento como una princesa al final del cuento.

Tomo su mano, helada como la brisa nocturna que gobierna la cuidad en este instante.

Y vuelvo a sonreír.

"Creo..."

El silencio llega a mí, causado por uno de sus dedos.

A continuación, dejándose llevar por el momento... aquel modo de silenciarme se convierte en caricia.

Igualmente fría, no por eso menos encantadora que la dueña de la misma.

Cierro mis ojos... e imito cada uno de sus movimientos.

* * *

Me siento a su lado, aceptando su invitación.

No pienso, sólo actúo.

Dejándome llevar por aquella muchacha de preciosos ojos azules.

Sí, me he fijado en eso.

Antes de sentirla, palparla como jamas lo hice con nadie.

Se la ve encantada ante mi presencia.

Normalmente, siento odio y tristeza a mi alrededor.

Pero esto es diferente.

Y fascinante a la vez.

"Tu nombre... es tan precioso como tu"

Aquel susurro sale sin permiso de mis labios.

Su calor comienza a invadirme poco a poco, pues ahora me rodea con sus brazos.

No pensé que el calor humano pudiese ser tan agradable.

Quizá, es el poder que tiene esta chica sobre mí.

No lo sé.

Lo único que tengo claro... es que deseo estar así durante toda la eternidad.

Es así como una petición, una locura, sale de mi interior.

"Ven conmigo. No puedo ofrecerte más que mi propia existencia y un mundo solitario."

Me observa.

Le miro impaciente.

* * *

Es la primera vez que abrazo a alguien de manera sincera.

Es la primera vez... que mi corazón se siente vivo.

Sus palabras me invaden de una felicidad extraña.

Inusual.

Y a pesar de todo, me siento segura.

Olvido que es una desconocida y me dejo guiar por su tacto.

Maravillosa, sin duda.

Su voz, música para mis oídos.

Me llena de paz y calienta mi espíritu.

Su petición no me sorprende en absoluto, pues yo misma tenía en mente algo similar.

Río, como siempre desee hacerlo.

Tan natural y tranquila.

¿Es esto la felicidad?

Si es así, me condeno a los brazos de este ser tan perfecto.

"Mi mundo era solitario, hasta que llegaste tú"

Las palabras fluyen sin más desde mi boca, que se acerca lentamente hacia la suya.

"Llévame contigo..."

La distancia se redujo a nada, haciendo nuestros labios un único ente.

Sublime...

Se separa de mí, lo justo para observarme.

"Contestando a tu pregunta... puedes llamarme Reinforce"

Sonríe.

"Y estoy aquí para amarte"

Así, aquella noche de luna llena,

la muerte y su víctima cumplieron con su verdadero destino.

Inesperado e incierto,

pero único y maravilloso como ninguno.

* * *

_Os preguntaréis, ¿qué demonios es esto?_

_Y yo os contesto... "¡bah! es una idea cualquiera pasada a papel digital xD" o algo asi :P_

_A decir verdad, la idea esta me llegó como un golpe en la cabeza. Es de aquellas cosas que aparecen cuando menos te lo esperas, pero que sientes la irrefrenable necesidad de sacarlas o crees que podrias morir. Vale, exagero un poco, pero así me hago entender, ¿ne? XD_

_En fin, espero que os gustara y si os queda algo de ganas, veeeeeeeeenga, haced un comentario, que no os pasara nada por eso~~ Y de paso decirme si os da feeling esta parejilla, que a mi si que me lo da ^___^  
_

_Sobre el capítulo de mi otro fic, Piano, estoy en ello, lo juro. Mi musa se ha ido de excursión a la tierra de "nunca jamás"... pero me las apañaré sin ella T_T  
_


End file.
